


with every passing moment, I fall more in love

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, alex is hot and maggie is gay, maggie and lena are buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie and Alex meet at Pride.Or Maggie and Lena go to Pride together, Kara tags alongs, and so does Alex. Which means while Kara and Lena are distracted by each other, Maggie is left talking to Alex. Not that Maggie is complaining, because Alex is the most intriguing person she's ever met.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 300
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	with every passing moment, I fall more in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelinswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelinswriter/gifts).



> Happy Pride!
> 
> I've tagged both sanvers and supercorp because they're both in this fic but this is a more sanvers focused fic as it's a sanvers exchange though there is still at decent amount of supercorp at the start.
> 
> This is set around the beginning of season 2, but Maggie and Lena are already friends. Lena has a crush on Kara and it's through Kara that Maggie and Alex meet instead.

“Don’t be mad, but I may have done something.”

The words are out of Lena’s mouth almost as soon as Maggie enters her best friend’s office, and she knows immediately she’s not going to like it.

“What?” Maggie asks, eyeing the alcohol in the corner and wondering if it’s too early to drink. If the look on Lena’s face is anything to go by, she thinks she might need it anyway.

“So, you know how we’re going to Pride together this weekend?” Lena asks. She looks nervous, Lena _never_ looks nervous. She’s seen her stare down the barrel of a gun and look less nervous. 

Maggie frowns, because it doesn’t _sound_ like Lena is backing out but she’s not sure what else she could be talking about. They’ve had this weekend organised for the last month, a day they can spend together, something that’s rare with both their busy jobs. “Yes?”

“And you know Kara, right?”

Maggie rolls her eyes, she’s not sure exactly where this is going but she very much knows Kara. “You won’t let me meet her so I don’t know her personally,” Maggie says. “But I know _of_ her, considering a conversation can’t go by without you bringing her up. Case in point, I was wondering how long it would take you to bring her up today.” The one time she’d actually had the opportunity to meet her, at a gala Lena had invited both her and Kara to, work had gotten in the way and Maggie hadn’t been able to make it.

“It’s not my fault, she’s just so…” Lena sighs, the end of her sentence trailing off. Maggie can’t believe that the very first conversation they’d had, when they’d met at a bar, several drinks deep, was them lamenting the fact they’d never find love (Maggie had just been broken up with, _again_ , and no one was interested in dating a Luthor), and now, here’s Lena, getting all sappy about a girl she likes.

“Don’t you start,” Maggie laughs, deciding a drink was in order after all. “So, tell me, what is this thing you’ve done that’s going to make me hate you?”

“I never said you’d hate me, just that you might be mad.”

“And it involves Kara and Pride?” Maggie asks.

“I told her we were going to Pride together and she said she’d like to go but had no one to go with.”

“And, you invited her?” Maggie’s really not surprised, ever since Lena met the journalist a few of months ago, she’s heard about her non-stop.

“Of course, I did. She was so excited when I did too, she even gave me a hug. So I regret nothing. Except…“ Lena screws up her face. “Are you mad?”

“How can I be mad at you for being nice to someone else? Especially when it’s inviting them to something like Pride?”

“It was meant to be our day together and it’s not going to be anymore.” Lena says. “I was really looking forward to it too, I haven’t properly seen you in the longest time.”

“Well,” Maggie says, handing Lena a drink before she takes a seat on Lena’s stupidly expensive couch. “You’ll just have to use your CEO powers and give yourself this afternoon off so we can spend time together. Preferably at a bar, and preferably with you paying for drinks.”

“I see how it is, you’re just using me for my money.”

Maggie grins. “Of course.”

(Lena does take the rest of the day off, but they only end up having a couple drinks, deciding to end the evening with food and a movie instead, both conscious of work tomorrow and they hangover they had the last time they went out drinking together).

\---

Maggie tilts her head back, eyes closed, hands supporting her body as she sits on the picnic blanket, reveling in the warmth of the morning sun. The music is growing louder, so is the crowd, and Maggie knows it’s going to be a good day.

“Stop fidgeting,” Maggie says, hearing the movement at her side. Lena’s nervous, and it’s totally cute that she’s found someone she likes and that she’s happy, but she’s been like this all morning and she needs to stop. Maggie opens her eyes, finds Lena reorganising the layout of the items on their picnic blanket, _again_. “Everything is going to be fine. You’re great, Luthor, and Kara has to be a fool not to see it too.”

Lena rolls her eyes, even as her cheeks redden. At least she stops moving their cooler around. “Thank you.” She swallows. “There may have been one other detail I left out though, but in my defense, I only found out yesterday.”

Maggie narrows her eyes. “What?”

“Kara asked if her sister could come with us too.”

“Lena-“

“She was so excited about the fact that her sister wanted to come too, I couldn’t say no.”

Maggie sighs. She’d never say no to some wanting to come to Pride either. “I know.” Suddenly, she has a thought. “Are you trying to set us?”

“No,” Lena laughs. “I actually asked the same thing, but Kara said her sister is one hundred percent straight.”

Ok, at least there’s that, Maggie’s really not looking for a relationship right now, especially not with her best friend’s crush’s sister, that could get messy, and Maggie is already good at making things messy. “But I am going to end up spending a lot of time with her today, right? Since I know you’re going to be distracted by Kara.”

“No, I promise, the four of us are going to spend the day together. But,” Lena bites her lip. “If you happen to end up talking to her on your own, could you put in a good word? Because Kara and her sister seem really close and I want her to like me.”

“God,” Maggie laughs. “You really are into this woman.”

“Shut up,” Lena grumbles.

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“Yes,” Lena says, almost toppling onto Maggie as she wraps her in a one-armed hug. “You’re the best.”

Maggie accepts the good-natured hug before she gives Lena a little push. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Never,” Lena grins.

Maggie sits back, observing the crowd as Lena starts her nervous movements again. She decides to have some fun. “Is that her?” she asks, pointing at a random blonde that she knows definitely isn’t Kara.

Lena lights up, before she deflates again. Maggie only feels a little bad. “No, you know what she looks like.”

“Do not,” Maggie argues.

“I showed you a photo.”

Lena had, Maggie had asked and asked and asked before Lena finally relented and showed Maggie a photo of Kara.

“Yeah, for like two seconds before you pulled the phone away,” Maggie says. “I barely got to see her at all.”

“Yeah, well,” Lena looks away, embarrassed. “You said she looked cute.”

Maggie tries not to laugh again, just like she’d tried not to laugh that day when Lena had gotten jealous in the first place. “Cute for you, not cute for me! Is that her?”

Maggie points to another random blonde in the crowd as she walks by, laughing as Lena gives her a light shove.

“No, you know it’s not.”

Maggie laughs, sinking back into her original position, body balanced upright with her arms, this time observing the crowd around her. She remembers her first Pride, all the noise and the colours and the people, how truly accepted she’d felt for the first time in her life, how she’d found other people who were like her, how she wasn’t alone. 

She’d been scared that first time, nervous, unsure about her future. But not this time, right now she feels happy, she has a job she loves, in a city that’s slowly beginning to feel like home, she has a best friend by her side, and she’s surrounded by so much love and happiness as the party grows around her.

It’s because she’s watching the crowd, watching the laughter and general merriment around her, that she spots Kara before Lena does. She may have only gotten a quick look at the photo of the blonde, but it was enough to be able to recognise her again.

“Is that her?” Maggie asks, nodding in the direction of the blonde that’s walking towards them.

“Maggie, I swear to-“ Lena cuts herself off mid-sentence, and judging by the smile that spreads across her face, Lena’s spotted Kara too.

Maggie shakes her head knowingly at her friend who pushes herself up from her seat on the ground with a speed she didn’t know Lena possessed. Maggie looks back to Kara as she stands herself, and the moment she sees the look on the journalist’s face, Maggie knows that Lena’s not the only one who’s developed feelings in this friendship.

But then, in a turn of events that Maggie definitely couldn’t have predicted, she feels all the air leave her lungs as she glances to the right, to the woman walking slightly behind Kara.

Her red hair is cut short, slightly wavy and hanging around a jaw that looks dangerously sharp. She’s wearing shorts and a tank top, a plaid shirt tied around her waist, she fits right in with her surroundings. She’s tall, not quite as tall as Kara but definitely taller than Maggie, she can tell that already and she holds herself straight, sure.

Except the hand that’s tapping against muscular thighs, that doesn’t fit in with the way the woman holds herself, the calculating way her eyes glance over the crowd.

Maggie wishes she were closer, so she could see what colour those eyes are.

But the hand, she’s nervous, and Maggie has never been more intrigued about someone, or thought someone so beautiful before.

She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Maggie has ever seen.

Maggie’s never hoped for something as much, as hoping that the woman in Kara’s sister.

The woman, hopefully Alex, stops in front of her, just as Lena and Kara embrace at her side, lingering far too long for just friends.

A throat clears and Maggie turns back to the woman, her heart skipping as brown eyes land on her.

“I’m Alex.”

God, even her voice is amazing.

Maggie’s too gay for this, she already knows she’s in trouble.

“Maggie,” Maggie smiles, accepting the hand that’s extended in front of her. Warm skin slips over her own, Alex’s hand firm in hers as they greet each other. Maggie’s eyes glance down, run along tanned skin and toned muscles that ripple as Alex’s arm moves, before they meet brown eyes again, the calculating stare now on her, curious.

Maggie’s cheeks go red.

She’s in _so_ much trouble.

“You must be Maggie,” a voice at her side exclaims, and Maggie barely has a chance to confirm that she is before a solid body collides with her and she’s wrapped in a tight hug. Alex isn’t the only one with muscles, Maggie can feel Kara’s through her clothes. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You too,” Maggie smiles as she’s released for the hug, much more quickly than Lena was.

“Thanks for letting us join you!”

“Of course,” Maggie smiles. “The more, the merrier.” She glances at Alex. It’s not like she could’ve or would’ve said no to people joining them at Pride, but she’s suddenly grateful for Lena’s relationship with the journalist if it means she gets to spend some time with Alex, even if she is straight.

But, looking between the two women, if Maggie had to choose which one she thought was gay, it wouldn’t be Kara. Not that she likes assuming people’s sexuality, but Alex’s look is definitely giving off a vibe.

Lena greets Alex next, though not with the same level of enthusiasm as Kara had greeted her, before she leads the sisters back to their little setup, Kara immediately taking the seat on the opposite side of Lena, meaning that Alex has no choice but to take the seat next to Maggie.

Maggie glances over at Lena, looking already deep in conversation with Kara, both turned towards each other. She knew this would happen, knew she’d end up talking to Alex while Lena was distracted with Kara.

But suddenly, that doesn’t sound so bad.

“Beer?” Maggie offers, already pulling out one from the cooler for herself. Alex nods so Maggie opens it and hands it to her, grabs a second one for herself instead.

Nothing beats a cold beer on a warm day, as Maggie watches condensation slide down the bottle, onto her hand.

“I was worried, about her.”

Maggie looks up, surprised by the statement. She finds Alex looking at Kara. She knows neither Lena or Kara are paying any attention to either of them anymore.

“Why?” Maggie asks with a tilt of her head.

“Because I’ve never seen Kara like this before, she hasn’t stopped talking about Lena since they met and I was worried it may have been one sided.” Alex smiles. “I can see now that it’s not.”

Maggie’s already decided, she’s going to do everything in her power to make sure Alex keeps smiling like that. “Don’t worry, Lena’s exactly the same, I’m pretty sure she’s half in love with Kara already.”

“Good.”

Maggie can see the relief, visible on Alex’s face. She glances back over at Lena and Kara, they’re definitely not going to be joining their conversation anytime soon, given the heart eyes Maggie can see. She turns back to Alex. “So, what do you do?”

“I…”

Maggie can see the hesitation, and it suddenly makes her even more intrigued about the woman sitting next to her.

“I’m an FBI agent,” Alex finishes.

Maggie quirks an eyebrow, pushing away the image her statement brings to mind. Alex with a gun and a badge is a very… _hot_ concept. “Damn, I don’t know if we can friends now, considering my job.”

Alex laughs. “You a criminal?”

“No, detective.”

“Detective…?”

“Detective Sawyer, NCPD Science Division, nice to officially meet you,” Maggie says, hand outstretched towards Alex to shake a second time.

A smile dances along Alex’s lips and fuck if it isn’t distracting.

“Agent Danvers, FBI, likewise,” Alex responds, hand slipping into Maggie’s, her shake just as firm as last time. At least this explains the way Alex holds herself, her calculating gaze, even if it doesn’t explain the nervous twitch of her fingers. That seems to be gone now. “I suppose, just for today, I can talk to a lowly cop,” she smirks.

Maggie already loves that smirk, the curve of soft lips, so much so that she doesn’t even care about the insult, even if it is just a joke. “What’s your best work story?”

“That’s-“

“Wait, don’t tell me,” Maggie cuts in. “That’s classified.”

“Yes, is it,” Alex laughs, but then her eyebrows scrunch together, clearly in thought.

It’s entirely cute, and Maggie has the sudden urge to lean over, soothe away the crinkled skin with her thumb, or even better, her lips.

She’s known Alex all of ten minutes, but she’s never felt like this about anyone before, and everything she’s learnt since meeting her, even if it’s not a lot, only makes her like her more.

Maggie can’t wait to learn even more about her.

After some thought, Alex launches into a story despite its classified nature, leaving out most of the details but leaving in enough that Maggie is insanely jealous of her job because it sounds awesome.

And then Alex is asking the same question back at her, which Maggie can tell her with a bit more detail, Alex cutting in with questions, just like Maggie did with her.

It feels so easy, the back and forth, the flow of conversation, it’s like they’ve known each other years, and not minutes.

“So,” Maggie says, adjusting her legs on the ground, angling her body more towards Alex, her back now to Kara and Lena. It doesn’t matter, they don’t even notice. “That’s work, what do you do for fun?”

Alex thinks for a short moment. “I like to run.”

Maggie pulls a face.

“What’s wrong with that?” Alex asks, looking mildly offended.

“I would never put the words ‘run’ and ‘fun’ in the same sentence. I run too, but not for run.” Maggie will admit, that sometimes that burn of her lungs, her legs, when she’s nearing the end of a run is energising, makes her feel like she’s accomplished something, but she runs for fitness, she runs because she has to for her job.”

“Okay, fine,” Alex laughs. “But I like it.”

“What else then?” Maggie smiles, she can’t help it, because Alex is smiling too.

There’s that damn crinkle again as Alex thinks, it’s not fair how cute it is.

“I’ve just realised how much I work and how little of a life I actually have,” Alex says with a frown. “The only other thing I do is spend time with Kara, we have dinner or movie nights, and occasionally game nights with her friends.”

“That’s something,” Maggie says, knowing full well she’s the same, but just with Lena instead. “You’re lucky you have a sister who you’re so close with.”

“Yeah, I am,” Alex says, the softest look she’s yet to see land on the agent’s face. “She really is the best.” Her eyes shift from Maggie to behind her, where Lena and Kara are still lost in each other. The soft look instantly turns to one of horror, and Alex basically scrambles off the picnic blanket in her haste to get away from whatever’s behind her, hands flying to cover her eyes. “Oh my God.”

Maggie turns, and immediately finds the source of Alex’s horror. Lena and Kara are kissing. Maggie’s happy for them, but she also doesn’t necessarily want to see it either, which Maggie is sure the feeling is amplified for Alex because it’s her sister.

“Come on,” Maggie says, she stands and holds out her hand for Alex. “Let’s go for a walk, give them some privacy.”

Alex looks at her hand for a long moment, to the point where Maggie is regretting her decision and almost pulls her hand away, because she doesn’t want to make Alex uncomfortable. But then a warm hand is slipping into her own, much less firm than last time, and Maggie pulls her into an upright positon too.

Alex eyes their joined hands once they’re both upright, but the look on her face isn’t disgust, and she doesn’t look uncomfortable. She looks…curious.

Maggie doesn’t know what to make of it, as she drops Alex’s hand.

They wander away from Kara and Lena, with no real goal but to put space between them. The crowds are really gathering now, as they weave through people, loud and celebrating this wonderful day. The sun is hot above them now, Maggie regretting leaving her half beer behind. The music is loud, sounds of celebration across the park which will lead to the parade later this afternoon. They’re surrounded by so much colour and noise and happiness and Maggie really just loves Pride.

Maggie glances over at Alex, who’s also looking around at the crowds too, with another look Maggie can’t quite figure out. It’s like she’s trying to take everything in all at once.

“First Pride?” Maggie asks.

Surprise flits across Alex’s face. “That obvious?”

Maggie shrugs. “No, I was just curious.”

“Yeah,” Alex answers. “Kara comes every year, she usually goes with two of her friends, but Winn’s working today and James is out of town so she had no one to go with. I’m usually working too but I took the day off and offered to go with her. I didn’t know Lena had already asked her but she was so happy when I said I’d come too, I couldn’t let her down and not go. I didn’t realise, that it meant so much to her, or else I would’ve said yes the first year she asked me, when she first moved to the city.”

“I’m sure she’s happy you decided to come this year then,” Maggie says. Alex looks sad, and she’s not sure how to make her feel better. “But I bet you didn’t expect to see your sister making out with Lena.”

“Seriously,” Alex groans. “You didn’t need to remind me.” Despite her words, there’s a smile playing along Alex’s lips, so Maggie counts that as a small win.

“What do you think so far?” Maggie says, gesturing around her. “Disregarding Kara and Lena.”

Alex gives her a gentle shove, smiling even wider this time. “Stop bringing that up, oh my God.”

Maggie can’t tamp down the butterflies that swirl through her stomach.

“I never been anywhere like this before,” Alex says, looking at the crowds again. “Everyone just seems so happy and free and it’s so amazing to see.”

Maggie smiles. “It’s pretty great, isn’t it?”

Alex nods. “I…” She stops, bites her lip, which would be very distracting if not for the sudden nerves Maggie can see radiating from the woman beside her. “I…uhhh…” Alex tries again, glancing around, almost like she’s worried they’re going to be overheard. 

Maggie has no idea what this about, but she makes a snap decision. “Come with me?” Maggie asks, making sure Alex can hear that it’s a question, not a demand.

Alex looks hesitant for a moment before she nods.

Maggie leads them to a quieter area of the park, where the crowds are much thinner, further away from the music, from where the main crowds are. She finds a patch of grass, the slight hill giving them a good view of the park, even though they’re mostly alone now, apart from the few people who walk by, heading towards where the main celebration is.

Maggie sits, Alex following her lead.

They sit in silence for a long moment, Maggie watching the crowds, giving Alex the chance to speak, if she wants to.

“I’m gay.”

The words are quiet, so quiet that Maggie almost doesn’t hear them. She turns her head, finds Alex already looking at her.

“I’m gay,” Alex says again, louder this time, though her voice wavers.

She looks scared, Maggie putting the pieces together that this may be the first time she’s ever said this to anyone. It seemed like Kara didn’t know.

“So am I,” Maggie smiles, hoping this is the right move, because Alex looks like she just might cry and Maggie wants to show her she has no reason to be scared, especially here.

Alex huffs out a laugh, some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

“I know we just met, but if you ever want to talk,” Maggie offers. “I’m here.”

Alex gives her a shaky smile, runs her hand through short hair as she breathes out a long breath and looks back towards the crowds.

Maggie follows her lead, not pushing her to talk, she remembers how scary all of this was at the beginning. If Alex wants to talk, she can, and if not, they can just enjoy the day.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever said that out loud,” Alex says eventually says.

Maggie glances back at Alex but stays silent this time, gives Alex the space to talk.

And even though Alex’s eyes are still on the people around them, she does.

“I always thought,” Alex starts. “I just hadn’t met the right guy yet, I always thought one day I would, but I never did. Dating never worked, nothing did, I never felt the way Kara would describe people she liked, I just never felt that.” Alex takes a deep breath. “I never even considered there was another reason why. But then last year, I met Lucy. She was James’s girlfriend at the time, Kara’s friend, and I just…”

Alex glances at her this time, Maggie isn’t sure if it’s to make sure she’s listening, to see if she’s following the story, or something else, but she smiles anyway, nods her head. It’s enough for Alex to continue.

“She was just really pretty and then I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Nothing happened obviously, she was with James, and then she moved away, but I pushed it all down, forgot about all of it, pretended it didn’t happen.”

Alex’s hand runs through her hair again, in what Maggie is starting to suspect is a nervous gesture. If not for the seriousness of the moment, Maggie would think it’s cute, and also think about running her hands through Alex’s hair herself.

“But then Kara started talking about Lena and about Pride and it brought it all to the surface again, but this time, as much as I tried, I couldn’t push it down again. I’ve spent the last two months thinking about this, too scared to tell anyone. But I can’t deny it anymore, I can’t pretend that’s not me anymore. Hell, I felt more holding your hand before than I have ever felt while having sex with a guy.” Alex takes a big breath. “I’m gay.” The words are surer this time, even if Maggie ignores the way Alex wipes a tear from her eye.

“Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place.”

Alex quirks her eyebrow. “Did you just use a Brooklyn Nine-Nine quote on me?”

Maggie presses her lips together. “I did, but it doesn’t make it any less true. And you’re feelings are real, and valid, okay? Even if I am the only person you’ve told, you’ve told someone, and that’s a big step.”

“Thank you,” Alex’s eyes are wet again. “For listening, and sorry, you came to Pride to have fun, not to listen to a stranger blurt all their feelings out to you.”

Maggie gestures to their surroundings. “What better place to come out than at Pride?”

Alex smiles. It’s small, but it’s there. Even if all she’s done is listen, she’s glad that she’s been able to be here for Alex. She wishes she’d had someone to talk to when she’d first come out.

“How did you come out?”

It’s a fair question, with the conversation they’re currently having, and maybe Maggie should’ve expected it, but the words still hit her right in the chest.

“If you’re looking for a positive coming out story, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “I’m so sorry, Maggie, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay.” Maggie takes a deep breath. And then she finds herself talking, telling Alex something that she hasn’t told anyone in a long time. Except Lena, she did let this part of her past slip to her, but they were very drunk at the time. “I was thirteen, and had a crush on a girl named Eliza. All the other girls in class were talking about boys, how cute they were, how funny they were, but all I could think about was how pretty Eliza was and how much she made me smile. When my parents found out, they kicked me out.”

Alex gasps at the sudden change in the story. “I’m so sorry,” she says again. “I really didn’t mean to bring this up.”

“It’s okay,” Maggie says again, laying a hand on Alex’s arm. “After that, my aunt took me in, I haven’t seen my parents since.” Maggie swallows, it’s been years now, and it still hurts. She’s never going to forget the looks on her parents faces as they told her to leave, and never come back. “I don’t think Kara is going to have any problems with you liking women though,” Maggie says, both to distract herself and lighten the mood. “Especially considering she was just making out with one herself.”

Alex pulls a face. “Why did you have to remind me of that, _again?_ Do you think they’re still kissing? Because I could really use another drink.”

Maggie laughs. “So could I.”

This time Alex stands first, hand outstretched towards her. Maggie can’t help but think about what Alex said before, about how she felt something holding her hand. She wonders if it’s the same thing she feels, the same warmth, the same tingling in her fingers that just makes her want to touch more of Alex.

She takes Alex’s hand, lets her pull her up.

Alex’s cheeks are a pretty shade of red and Maggie wonders if Alex is remembering the same thing.

Maggie drops her hand under the guise of brushing grass off her shorts, doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

They weave their way through the crowds, more and more people gathering in the park now. It takes them a little longer to make it back to their picnic blanket, and Maggie is relieved to find Kara and Lena no longer kissing, though they are holding hands.

“Hey,” Maggie grins, delighted by the blush that spreads across Lena’s cheeks when she sendd her friend a knowing look.

None of them mention why Alex and Maggie went for a walk, but it’s clear on all of their minds as they both retake their seats, Kara and Alex sharing their own look.

The rest of the day progresses by uneventfully, and by that, Maggie means they all have a good day together, but with no more kissing from Kara and Lena (though Maggie did throw a bottle cap at her friend when she caught Lena staring) and no more talks of coming out either. Maggie hopes Alex will come out to her sister soon though, mostly because she already seems lighter than when they first met, and she knows Kara will understand.

The celebration in the park leads to the parade down the main street in town. Maggie won’t admit this to anyone, even if she did receive some curious looks from Lena, but she spent more time watching Alex than the parade itself, watching the clear excitement and joy on the redheads face, her arm looped through Kara’s, as they cheered with the rest of the crowd.

Maggie is sad as the day draws to an end, not quite wanting it to be over just yet, both because she loves Pride and because she wants to spend more time with Alex.

“Here,” Maggie says, holding out her card to Alex. If Alex was just some random woman she met, on a random day, she would’ve asked for her number already, probably even already have a date. But Alex is unlike anyone she’s ever met before, because no one has ever made her feel quite like this, and Maggie doesn’t want to screw this up. “If you ever want to talk, give me a call.” Lena and Kara are far enough away, out of earshot, as they say goodbye to each other, that they won’t overhear. “Or if you don’t, Kara told me you were pretty competitive and I bet I could beat you in a game of pool.”

“Is that so?” Alex smirks, taking the card from Maggie’s outstretched hand. Maggie ignores the fact that she’s blushing. “I might have to take you up on that sometime then, because I am _very_ competitive and I bet I could win _.”_

“You’re on, Danvers,” Maggie grins.

“And,” Alex starts, making sure that Kara and Lena are still too distracted to be paying their conversation any attention. “Thank you, for today, for listening.”

“Anytime,” Maggie says, nodding to the card in Alex’s hand. “And I mean that.”

As Maggie watches Kara and Alex walk away after they’ve all said their goodbyes, she can’t help but smile. It’s been a really good day. Judging by the grin on Lena’s face, Maggie knows her best friend had a great day too.

\---

Maggie knocks on Alex’s door, more out of habit than anything, but she doesn’t wait for an answer as she opens the door to the apartment.

“Are you nearly ready?” Maggie calls across the apartment, even before she’s fully through the door. “Lena and Kara said they’d meet-“ She cuts herself off mid sentence as she catches sight of Alex in the kitchen. “Holy shit, Danvers,” Maggie finishes, mouth dropping open as she takes in Alex, or mainly, the new haircut she’s sporting.

“Is it bad?” Alex asks nervously, hand running through the longer hair on the right side of her head.

“No, it’s…” Maggie really can’t form words right now, can’t find the right ones to express just how _good_ Alex looks, just how much the short hair suits her, just how much she literally takes her breath away.

Alex bites her lip, clearly still nervous, and it’s enough to spur words to form in Maggie’s mind, even as part of her mind pictures it being her own teeth biting into Alex’s lower lip.

“It’s not bad at all, it’s really _really_ good. You look amazing.” Maggie reaches out, unthinking, to run her fingers through the short hair on the side of Alex’s head. “When did you do this?”

She’d seen Alex yesterday for breakfast before work, but she hadn’t mentioned anything about a haircut.

“Yesterday,” Alex says, cheeks red. It’s only then that Maggie realises her hand is still in Alex’s hair and she quickly drops it. “Kara went with me, so I wouldn’t chicken out.”

“Do you like it?” Maggie asks, because that’s the most important thing.

“I love it,” Alex grins, Maggie watching the way her shoulders finally relax. “It feels more me, you know? And I figured, what better day than Pride to get it cut? Especially after everything that’s happened over the last year.”

It really has been a big year for Alex, and Maggie’s so proud of how far she’s come over the past year, since they met.

“I love it, too,” Maggie grins, resisting the urge to reach out and run her fingers through it again.

Alex’s responding grin has warmth spreading through Maggie. The feeling lights her up from the inside, makes her feel like she can do anything. She really does feel like she could do anything, with Alex by her side.

Not for the first time, Maggie wonders what would happen if she threw caution to the wind and just kissed Alex, told her how she feels about her. But the same thing that’s stopped her every time in the past, stops her again. She’s scared, scared Alex doesn’t like her in return and it’ll ruin their friendship and she’ll lose Alex. Then there’s also the fact that she’s scared they _will_ start dating, and Maggie will do something to ruin it, just like she has with all her past relationships.

And then there’s the part of her that wants to give Alex the chance to figure out who she really is on her own first, it’s been a year since she came out but Alex hasn’t dated anyone since then, made no signs she likes anyone, and Maggie wants to give her the chance to explore that for herself first.

Maggie pushes all those feelings down, just like she always does. “You good to go? Lena messaged before and said they’d meet us there, at the same place we sat last time.”

“Umm…no, I…there’s something I want to say to you first, before we leave?”

Alex is twisting her fingers together, her other nervous tell.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks. She’s seen Alex like this a few times in the past, before each time she came out to someone new. But obviously that’s not it now.

“I’m good,” Alex smiles. “I’m really _really_ good.”

The smile on Alex’s face is genuine, and breathtaking.

“I just, I wanted to say thank you,” Alex continues. “For everything you’ve done for me over the past year. I wouldn’t be here, where I am now, without you. And before you say anything, it’s true. Without you, I wouldn’t have had the courage to come out to my sister, so soon after Pride. It would’ve taken me a lot longer to come out to my mom, my friends, it would’ve taken me a lot longer to truly accept who I am.

“I know, that without you, without your friendship, without how supportive you’ve been, I wouldn’t be standing here, a rainbow painted on my face, wearing plaid, with my hair cropped short, feeling more like myself than I ever have, feeling _happier_ than I’ve ever felt in my life. You helped me get to this point, way sooner than I would’ve ever got to it on my own, so I just wanted to say thank you, and let you know how much your friendship truly has meant to me over the past year, how much _you_ mean to me.”

“You getting soft on me?” Maggie teases, even though she has no right to, because she’s definitely been soft on Alex since they met.

Alex rolls her eyes, even as Maggie pulls her into a hug. Maggie loves the way their bodies fit together, loves the way she’s shorter than Alex, not that she’d ever admit that part, and how she tucks so neatly into Alex’s taller frame. She’s knows Alex isn’t big on hugs, or affection, with anyone besides Kara that is, but more and more over the past year, Alex has opened up to her, just like Maggie has felt comfortable to open herself up to Alex too.

Maggie slips her arms from around Alex’s back, instantly feels the cold air between them as they separate. She stays close though, hands on Alex’s arms. “All of this, everything this year, where you are right now, it’s because of you. You are the strongest, bravest person I know and I’m so proud of you.”

“Look who’s getting soft now,” Alex says, her own teasing glint in her eyes, even as she blushes. “But really, thank you.”

“Anytime, remember?”

“I remember,” Alex says quietly, bringing Maggie’s attention to the fact that they’re still standing close, her hands still on Alex’s arms.

Usually, Maggie would step back about now, put some space between them, remind herself that they’re just friends, and, for now, that’s all they can be.

But she doesn’t want to, pull away that is, because Alex is watching her with a look she can’t quite figure out the meaning of, a look that’s holding Maggie close, making her forget every good reason she usually has for stepping away.

“There’s something else, I want to tell you.”

Maggie swallows. “What?”

“I…umm…well…you see…”

Maggie watches as Alex struggles, watches as words form then vanish in her mouth, watches until Alex cuts herself off with a groan.

“Coming out to you, was so much easier than this,” Alex finally gets out.

“Maybe because I was a stranger to you back then?”

“You’re not a stranger now,” Alex smiles. “But this shouldn’t be so hard, I’ve practiced this so many times with Kara.”

This conversation is just growing more intriguing by the minute. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Alex frowns, and Maggie wants to kiss it away.

“Close your eyes,” Maggie repeats, her thumbs running what she hopes are soothing lines up and down Alex’s biceps. “And pretend I’m Kara, pretend it’s her you’re talking to, it might make it easier to say whatever it is that’s on your mind.”

After a moment, Alex’s eyes slip closed. Maggie knows she shouldn’t, but she uses the small stretch of silence, when Alex can’t see her, to run her eyes over Alex’s face, take in every detail, ones she’d memorised long ago.

“Better?” Maggie asks.

The words are barely out of Maggie’s own mouth, when words come tumbling out of Alex’s own.

“I’m in love with you.”

Maggie gasps. But Alex isn’t done.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. You were, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. And then we met and you were so funny and smart and kind and every single thing I’ve learnt about you since then, just makes me fall that little bit harder. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, you look ridiculously good in leather jackets, and I love you despite your poor taste in food.

“You make me feel like no one ever has before, just being near you, seeing your smile, hearing you laugh, makes me so happy, even when you’re laughing at my expense or when you and Kara gang up on me. I didn’t want to say anything, because I don’t want to ruin our friendship, I don’t want to lose what we have and I’ll do anything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen, even if that means forgetting I ever said anything. But I know I’d regret it, if I didn’t at least try, because I’m in love with you and I’d spend the rest of my life wondering ‘what if?’, if I didn’t tell you how I feel.”

“Alex,” Maggie manages to get out once Alex has stopped talking, she’s really on form with her rambling today. She takes her hands from Alex’s biceps, uses them to cup Alex’s cheeks again. 

Alex’s eyes fly open and Maggie sees the instant panic in them, like she’d truly forgotten, for a moment, that she was talking to Maggie and not Kara.

Maggie’s scared, she’s so scared she could ruin Alex, ruin this, ruin them, but suddenly, looking at Alex, it feels like maybe she won’t, maybe they could do this, together. There’s always been a feeling when she’s with Alex, something so undeniably _right._ Alex makes her feel strong, makes her brave, makes her feel like she can do anything, and that includes not screwing up one of the best things to ever happen to her.

“My aunt used to tell me, that life is short and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss and you know what?”

Alex swallows. “What?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you shook my hand and told me your name was Alex. But I thought you were straight, though that didn’t last long. And then I found out you were gay and everything was so new to you so I didn’t want to push you, I wanted you to have a chance to figure things out for yourself. We became friends, and I’m so glad we did because you’ve become one of the most important people in my life, and, now, I don’t know what I’d do without you.

“So, I’m glad that I waited, because we got to build this friendship first, but I think we’ve waited long enough, because I love you too and I think it’s finally time I take my aunts advice because life really is short and I _really_ want to kiss you.”

Lips are on hers, before Maggie can blink. Alex is there, soft, completely in her space and she’s _kissing her_.

Maggie feels all the air leave her lungs, not for the first time around Alex, but never for this reason before, never because Alex’s lips are moving gently against her own, never because soft hands are cupping her cheeks, or because Alex sighs into her mouth.

Her heart feels like it might beat right out of her chest.

Maggie has kissed a lot of girls, been in love, but she’s never felt like this before, never had a first kiss feel like this. 

She really hopes this is the last first kiss she ever has.

“Holy shit, Danvers,” Maggie breathes, repeating her words from earlier, but it’s really the only thing that comes to mind when Alex pulls away, all too soon for Maggie’s liking.

“Good ‘holy shit,’ or bad ‘holy shit’?” Alex asks, hands dropping from Maggie’s cheeks to twist nervously in the small space between them.

Maggie soothes her thumbs across Alex’s cheeks, where her hands are still cupping her face. “Definitely ‘good’.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks. Maggie can see the relief in Alex’s eyes as her lips curve into a smile.

Maggie allows her eyes to drop, to watch said smile for a long beat, finally knowing just how soft the smile tastes.

“Yeah.” Maggie drops her hands, catches Alex’s on the way down as their eyes meet again. “You’re beautiful,” she says, because she can now, she no longer has to hide her feelings because _Alex feels the same_. That’s going to take a moment to get used to.

Alex’s cheeks go red, Maggie feeling slightly guilty about the paint she’s smudged on Alex’s face.

It unfortunately reminds her that there’s somewhere they’re meant to be.

“We should go,” Maggie says, smiling despite the fact that she’s very much enjoying being in Alex’s space right now and she doesn’t want to leave. “Before Kara and Lena start wondering where we are.”

“Oh.” Alex’s eyes widen. “Pride’s today.”

Maggie laughs. “It is, did you forget?”

The red stain on Alex’s cheeks spreads, across her jaw, down her neck, in a way that’s both entirely distracting and entirely perfect. “Maybe.”

“Am I that good at kissing?” Maggie grins. She’s not going to tell Alex that she’d been a little distracted too.

Alex rolls her eyes, but doesn’t deny it.

“Come on,” Alex says, dropping one of Maggie’s hands but keeping the other firm in her own. “Or we’re going to be late.”

Maggie lifts their joined hands, presses a kiss to the back of Alex’s. “We’ll talk more about this later?”

Alex smiles, all soft eyes and warm affection and Maggie falls even more in love.

(They are definitely late to meet Kara and Lena, but both women take one look at their joined hands, and all is forgiven when they figure out exactly why they’re late.

Maggie spends the whole day with her hand in Alex’s, a smile permanently fixed on her face, which only grows bigger when Alex leans over and kisses her on the cheek during the parade.

And then later that night, Maggie offers to walk Alex home, because she can tell she’s just as reluctant for the day to be over as Maggie is.

It’s at Alex’s door, that they share their second kiss, Maggie’s hands finally getting to run through Alex’s hair. They share their third, fourth and fifth kiss there too, before Alex pulls Maggie into her apartment and they stop counting).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
